Carl's Misadventure
by Baefyre
Summary: Carl's separated from his group... Takes place, time-wise, whenever you want.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Carl was in trouble. He had been separated from his group, and to make things worse he was definitely heading in the wrong direction. He had been separated when they walked right into a herd of walkers, they were everywhere. Somehow no one noticed them until it was too late, and by then everyone was scrambling to get away. He had been with Rick for a while, but when he checked a few minutes later his dad was no where to be seen. Rick had probably stopped to help someone without Carl noticing. He had never seen so many walkers in one place, and the smell was just as bad.  
He had been wondering when he heard noises so he hid behind a large tree. Next thing he knew he was hearing voices, not walker noises but actual human voices. When he poked his head out to see he was spotted by one of the three men. All three were carrying weapons. Each had a dagger on their belt and at least two guns. The smallest was the one who noticed him. He was about two inches taller than Carl, but had some scruff from not shaving in a while. He had a young looking face, but his voice sounded like he was at least twenty. He was skinny, and it was obvious that before all this he wasn't the buffest man. He looked like he was someone who spent their days reading or playing games, but now his arms had some muscle on them and so did his legs. He had sandy blonde hair and small eyes, but apparently they were trained to notice things because Carl's head had only been out for a second before he was nudging the biggest man, and talking about how he saw someone hiding behind the big tree.  
The biggest man looked a lot like the third man, they were probably brothers. The bigger of the two had very dark brown hair, almost black, while the smaller one had chocolate coloured hair. They were both somewhat muscular, they looked like men who spent their lives building, or destroying, things. The bigger man was almost six feet tall, while his brother was only around five foot nine. The big man glanced at the tree before grunting and pointed to either side.  
Carl hid behind the tree again and was about to run when the two larger men came around either side of the tree, the small one no where to be found. Carl pulled out his gun and pointed it at the biggest man, backing away from the tree at an angle where he could see both men. "I got separated from my group, but they aren't far. I'm going to go and find them, I don't want a fight. I have no food or water, all I have is this gun and if you want it from me you'll have to kill me."  
Suddenly Carl found himself face-first on the ground, a light weight pressing against his back. He had figured the smallest guy stayed back on the other side of the tree, but instead he moved around without Carl noticing and attacked from the only place Carl could flee. These three were smart, and strong since they were still alive with so many walkers close by. Carl spent a minute struggling, grunting and trying to get the man off of him. The men simply watched and waited for him to calm down and stop fighting.  
After a few minutes Carl laid still, unsure what to do. Even if he could get the man off of him, there were two bigger ones right there. "What do you want?" The men laughed.  
"We want to help you get back to your group, of course." It was the small one speaking, and he moved off of Carl when he finished. Carl looked at him while he sat up, turning to look at the speaker. The man was smiling at him, or more so smirking. Why would they want to help him? "Of course, we expect payment for our services."  
"I told you, I don't have anything." The man continued smiling down at Carl before shaking his head.  
"Back before all this there were more ways to pay for services, and for those who thought they had 'nothing' to pay with they found out they did. So, we'll help you in return for payment. Get up, where did you last see your group?"  
"What will the payment be?" Carl wasn't going to tell them anything until he knew, nothing that they could hold against him or use to track him down.  
"Favors."  
"What kind of favors?"  
"You'll find out." The man smirked again before looking at the men from his own group, who were chuckling now. "Don't think he trusts us. Fine, here." He pulled something from his pack and handed it to Carl, it was food. "We'll feed you then. How about that?" Carl was starving, and wasn't about to pass up the chance at free food. Plus, he could use the help. The food was some sort of meat and berries, he didn't care what, but as he finished he suddenly felt overwhelmed with sleep and fell over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
When he woke back up his shirt was off and the light was dimming outside. He was in a house now, on a bed. They must have taken him to a nearby town. When he tried to get up he realized his hands were tied behind his back and one of his legs was tied to the bed. The food. Carl would have hit himself if he could. Why was he so stupid? What would he do now? He knew those men didn't want to help him, but the food looked good and he was so hungry. His head was still foggy from the drugs, but he could hear someone moving towards his room. The door was open already and the smaller man entered, smiling when he realized Carl was awake.  
"Was wondering when you'd get up. Sorry about this. We need payment to help, though, and you weren't willing to pay. We couldn't just leave you out there alone, not with that walker nest so close.." He smiled and sat on the bed. "The name's David." He trailed a hand from Carl's navel to his nipple, flicking it lightly and smiling. "What's your name?"  
Carl flinched at both the initial touch and the flick to his nipple. He was still young, his body still soft. He was skinny, and his chest was flat. There was the slightest hint of muscles but that was it. His nipples were small and soft, but the one David flicked hardened at his touch. Carl's nipples were sensitive, he liked to play with them when he masturbated, and his dick responded to the stimulation it was used to. His pants jeans were able to mostly hide his growing erection, but the man wasn't looking there right now anyway. "What do you want with me?" Carl was afraid, what would these men do with him? Eat him, kill him, torture him?  
"Payment. We do want to help you find your group, but first we take payment." He smiled at the look of horror on Carl's face. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle. It won't hurt much." He took off his own shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it in by the door, then removed his pants leaving him in just boxer-briefs. Carl could see his erection through the undergarments and his insides turned, what was going to happen to him? He was afraid to ask anything else, afraid to talk in case he angered the man.  
David was touching Carl again, playing with his nipples with one hand while the other undid his pants, groping Carl's half-hard cock in the process. He said nothing about Carl starting to get an erection, but the smirk never left his face until he leaned down and placed his mouth over the boy's nipple. David ran his tongue around Carl's hard nipple before he began sucking on it. Carl let out a moan and attempted to get away, it felt good but he didn't want to feel good – at least not from this man. He pushed himself up and away from the man as far as he could, but David just laughed. With deft hands Carl's pants were removes, along with his boxer-briefs, and left dangling all the way down the rope that held him to the bed. Carl wanted nothing more than to shrink or turn invisible, he was completely nude in front of this stranger, in front of this molester. He would settle to just be able to cover himself up, his dick was hard and freed now it was pointing towards his face. He wasn't very big, he had only recently started fully going through puberty. He was almost five inches, but still thin. He could cum now, too.  
David sat staring, lust filling his eyes as he took the young boy's form in.


End file.
